


Get Down

by andlovedaresyou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dressing Room Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Tiny bit of silent onstage flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlovedaresyou/pseuds/andlovedaresyou
Summary: Adam stood up and slowly turned around. Swaying, he made his way to the drum riser.Their eyes locked. They've done this plenty of times before. Often, they shared looks of glee and mischief, especially when they sang together. But this was different. This was heavy. Adam's eyes drew him into their electrifying embrace, and this time they grew darker.He swayed low to the steady beat of Roger's drum, never breaking eye contact. Then he slowly licked his lips.Fuck.One performance brings some previously-hidden feelings back to the surface of Roger's mind. He doubts they'll ever be shared- but he's proven wrong. So wrong.
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Roger Taylor (Queen)
Kudos: 31





	Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> Big Reminder: All of this is fictional. I am not implying that any of this is real. Please, do not send to anyone involved.
> 
> The idea came into my head when I came across some videos of the Q+AL performances of Get Down, Make Love. They are a gem to watch. This is actually my first foray into writing smut so uh- Hope you enjoy

Roger doubted he'll make it through this number alive.

They've gone through this song in soundcheck, of course, but it wasn't until the show itself when the song truly came to life. 

The stage was bathed in a red light, casting a dark crimson shadow over Adam as he stood before the crowd.

 _"Get down, make love."_ He sang into the mic as he lowered himself to his knees. 

The crowd was under his spell, wrapped around his partly-gloved finger while he crooned and rolled his hips to the rhythm. Even Roger found himself mesmerized- which was the problem, really. He was _too_ mesmerized.

He often found himself wondering what it would be like if Adam drew closer and placed his lips on his. But he thought he'd put those thoughts away long ago. He was a damn professional, he wasn't going to fuck things up.

Tonight proved him wrong.

Adam stood up and slowly turned around. Swaying, he made his way to the drum riser. 

Their eyes locked. They've done this plenty of times before. Often, they shared looks of glee and mischief, especially when they sang together. But this was different. This was heavy. Adam's eyes drew him into their electrifying embrace, and this time they grew darker.

He swayed low to the steady beat of Roger's drum, never breaking eye contact. Then he slowly licked his lips.

_Fuck._

Heat started to pool in Roger's gut, so he decided to drag his gaze to the side. Adam didn't seem to notice anything amiss. He carried on, complementing the melody of the guitar with his voice. Roger was glad the drums didn't need to do much in this section.

Adam punctuated it all of with a sigh, one that echoed through the speakers and right into Roger's core. 

He grinned at the crowd. "Was it good for you?"

Behind his drums, Roger closed his eyes and tried not to imagine that Adam said this to him, and only him.

* * *

Roger swiped the rag across his face. As he dropped it on the table, someone knocked on his door. 

He looked away from the mirror. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna have a bit of a party back at the hotel." Brian announced, his voice muffled.

"I'll join up in a while, yeah. Just need to rest for a bit."

A slight pause. "You doing alright, Rog?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and have some fun." 

"Alright." Brian laughed. "I'll see you, then." 

The footsteps eventually receded. Roger sighed, his gaze drifting to his reflection. He truly needed some time to himself after all that- Not just from the adrenaline and energy of the two-hour show, but from the resurgence of this desire he'd pushed to the back burner. 

There was another knock on his door.

He frowned. "Brian?"

"Nope. It's the _other_ six-foot tall person in this band, actually." A familiar voice quipped. 

A small part of Roger dreaded talking to him because of his current conundrum. But the bigger part was a good friend who laughed and opened the door. 

Adam stood on the other side, still clad in the silver vest and pants he wore for the encore. 

"Hey, Roger." He flashed him a small smile. "Got a minute?"

"Of course. What is it?" Roger pushed the door open and stepped back. 

Adam closed the door behind him. A now-ungloved hand scratched his hair. "I, uh, just wanted to ask. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Roger knit his brows together. "Huh?" 

"During 'Get Down, Make Love.' " He continued, unaware that Roger already knew what he was talking about and was only shocked he _did_ notice. "I was into the song and I looked at you, I thought it had been too much or something."

Roger regained enough focus to shake his head. "Ah, no. You didn't make me uncomfortable." He smiled reassuringly. "You were very good, actually."

"Aw, thanks." Adam returned it. "Good to know- I just wanted to make sure."

He was about to turn around when Roger blurted out. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." 

He immediately regretted it the moment he heard his own words. _Shit, now look who's being too much?_

Adam stopped in his tracks. He shifted on his heel to face Roger. He looked _surprised,_ like he knew what Roger truly meant.

"You enjoyed it?" He repeated slowly.

Try as he might, Roger couldn't bring himself to look away this time. "Um, yes. I did." 

A beat of silence. The room grew warmer. 

Adam stepped closer. He stayed quiet for a while, but the silent question hung in the air. 

Roger swore under his breath before he gently tugged the edges of Adam's vest and kissed him.

Adam's reaction was almost immediate. Instead of pushing him away, like Roger expected he'd do, his hands cupped the sides of his face. Roger could taste a slight hint of tequila, and his lips curved into a smile. _Of course._

They started to blindly move across the room, lost in each other's touch. He felt something hit the back of his legs, and they were suddenly pulled apart as Roger fell backwards into the couch.

Only the sound of their breaths filled the room. Adam's hands rested on Roger's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he caught his breath.

"Yeah, never been better." Roger laughed. He shifted in place and moved his limbs until he was comfortable. Another thought crossed his mind, and he looked over Adam's shoulder. "Wait, the door-"

"Don't worry, I locked it." Adam then stammered. "Well, I didn't walk in here expecting to make out with you in the first place. I just-"

"Adam." Roger gently tucked a finger under his chin. "It's fine. Now, get over here." 

Adam grinned. He kicked his shoes off and straddled Roger's lap. Their lips crashed together in a frenzy. As Adam moved his hips downwards, he brushed against a bulge through Roger's pants. A whine escaped Roger's throat.

Adam's eyes darkened. He moved his lips to Roger's ear and began to gently nibble at his earlobe. His hand traveled downwards, stroking him through the fabric.

"So, so eager for me." He teased in a sing-song voice, his breath warm against Roger's skin. It drove Roger mad, causing him to moan and thrust into Adam's hand. "What do you want, Roger?"

"Want you on my cock." He panted. 

"Mmm, yess." Adam started to unclasp his belt. "I've always wanted to do that."

" _Fuck,_ I've wanted you for so long. Thought this would never happen." 

Adam's other hand stroked his hair. "And now you have me."

As Roger leaned into the touch, he gazed at him longingly. 

Their pants were now tossed to the empty side of the couch. Adam trailed kisses across Roger's throat. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Roger reaching for a drawer next to the couch and pulling out a bottle of lube. He looked at Adam then at the empty space of the couch. "Do you want to…"

Adam nodded. He slid off of Roger's thighs and lied down, his back against the cushions. Roger crawled over him, brushing their cocks together in the process and eliciting a united moan from them.

The sound of the cap clicking open filled the air. A finger started to circle his hole. His grip on Roger's hair tightened once it slid inside.

"Ohh, _fuck yesss_." He closed his eyes, tipping his head back.

Roger chuckled and nipped at the exposed skin of his neck. He pumped at a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, as he inserted another finger and slowly opened him up. God, if just his fingers were enough to render him breathless, Adam wondered how he could take all of him.

He looked down at Roger's throbbing cock. 

"Let me." He breathed out.

Roger's eyes could only grow wider as Adam pushed him into a sitting position. Adam crawled into his lap. He fished into the pockets of his pants and found a condom. As he slid it across Roger's shaft, he relished in the sound of soft moans against his ear. Adam could feel him twitch under his touch. He pressed soft kisses across Roger's jaw. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes." Roger gasped. "So fucking ready."

Gripping the back of the couch for balance, Adam moved downwards on Roger's cock. He hissed at the full sensation inside of him. As if that wasn't enough, the sight before him brought another wave of pleasure. 

Roger shivered under his gaze, his head lying back against the couch and his cheeks flushed red. His hands slipped under Adam's shirt and stroked his sides. 

His eyes were filled with a glazed awe. "Oh, you feel so _tight._ So good." 

Adam preened under his praise, and he slowly raised his hips. The moment he thrust down for the first time, electricity coursed through his veins. Roger groaned. His hands slid down to Adam's waist, setting him alight with their touch.

They fell into a slow, steady rhythm, accented by skin on skin. Their lips slid against each other, swallowing cries and moans as they took in how each tug and touch could drive the other wild. Adam's hands unbuttoned Roger's shirt and skimmed over his chest. The moment his fingers grazed a nipple, a loud moan rumbled from Roger's throat, reaching deep into Adam's core. 

Adam pulled his lips away and lowered his head to Roger's chest, peppering open-mouthed kisses across his skin. His tongue brushed against the hardening bud. Another cry pierced the air. 

The rough hands around his hips dug into the skin and pulled him deeper when he came down again. 

"Oh, _shit!"_ He could've sworn he was seeing stars. It was a surprising move, one that nearly pushed him over the edge, but it was a welcoming pleasure. He managed to regain control of his senses.

Roger muttered something inaudible.

"What's that?" Adam asked, a teasing grin as he looked at the other man looking so utterly wrecked and desperate under him. 

"Faster." Roger choked out. "Go faster." 

Adam obeyed, quickening his pace until he was practically bouncing on Roger's lap. He held onto his shoulders for balance. His own moans bounced off of the walls, rising in pitch and intensity with every thrust, especially when Roger started bucking his own hips upward to meet him. He could feel Roger growing ever closer to the edge, and all it took was a few more hard thrusts before he tilted his head back- 

_"Oh god, Adam!"_

Adam started to slow his pace, but he still hadn't reached that high yet- He was so, so close. 

"Rog…" His breath was ragged. "Roger, come on-"

One of Roger's hands wrapped around his cock, stroking gently but quickly. Soon that final wave of pleasure spread through him, drawing one last cry from his throat. 

He slumped over with his cheek resting on Roger's shoulder

When he felt that he could move his limbs, he realized that the older man was now holding him close, gently carding his fingers through his hair as their breaths evened out.

Adam managed to reach his hand out and cup his cheek, his thumb lightly brushing the white hairs of his beard. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Roger smiled. "You're _amazing_." 

Adam laughed. "Why, thank you."

He gave Roger a gentle kiss before he heaved himself up and out of his lap. They settled into silence as they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence where they'd hesitate and try their best to act like it never happened in the future.

"Oh, I promised Brian I'd go to the party at the hotel, but…" Roger shrugged. "I am absolutely _knackered."_

"God, me too." Adam looked at the mirror and fixed his hair. "I think I'll probably go straight to my room after all this." He caught Roger's gaze, his smile softening. "But before that, we should…"

"Talk, yeah." Roger nodded. He held out his palm. "Walk with me? We could share a car back to the hotel, too, if it isn't too much." 

Adam smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me https://andlovedaresyou.tumblr.com


End file.
